ύπνο του θανάτου (Sueño de muerte)
by Lena de Apus
Summary: Athena cometió un grave error, matar al dios de la muerte, ahora todos los humanos deberán de sufrir el no morir nunca. Desesperada la diosa acudirá al pasado a remediar el día en que le robo a Hades su mayor tesoro


Los planetas se habían alineado, el gran eclipse estaba en todo su esplendor. En todas partes del mundo la oscuridad estaba reinando. Los santos de bronce, ahora convertidos en santos legendarios gracias a las armaduras divinas, se encontraban luchando contra el rey del inframundo, el emperador del mal….

 **Pero ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡La vasija esta blanca! ¡Regreso toda la sangre a su cuerpo!** – sus ojos temblaron, la única razón por la cual desatar la guerra santa, el icor de Athena, había retornado a su cuerpo, quitándole la única razón para seguir luchando – **¡Maldición! Athena, no creas que vas a resucitar, ahora mismo te cortare junto con la vasija –**

Advirtió el dios tomando con su diestra la espada cegadora de almas. Acercándose a esa vasija que ahora tenía el color más prístino que sus ojos llenos de muerte hubieran visto jamás.

 **¡Athena, usa tu armadura ahora!** – grito Pegaso lanzando hacia la diosa la figura de su divinidad en la era mitológica

 **¡¿Qué?!** – por más que el dios oscuro lo intento, la misma armadura llego a la diosa, llenando de un fulgor enorme. Hasta dejarla ver con una armadura dorada que irradiaba su cosmos de bondad. **– pero, ¿todo esto era parte de un plan? No me digas que permitiste cerrar esa vasija por Hypnos apropósito, solo para que yo despertara de mi largo sueño y mostrara una vez más mi cuerpo físico –**

 **Hades, nuestra batalla empezó en la época mitológica, ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto** – le dio una mirada de comprensión y ternura –

 **¿Cómo te atreves…?** – le miro con odio – **después de todo el mal que me has causado, de todo lo que me has robado ¿te atreves a pedirme que acabe con este guerra que tú misma iniciaste al robarme lo que más amaba? –**

Sin medir acciones el oscuro dios del inframundo se lanzó con la diosa empuñando su espada, dando de lleno contra el escudo de Athena. Nike, resplandeció, lanzando un golpe al pecho del dios, no letal pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarlo algunos metros de la deidad femenina.

 **Pagaras por tus pecados, niña. Gracias al caótico reino que yo mismo cree, se ha mantenido la paz en el planeta tierra** – explico algo agotado.

 **Hades ¿acaso existe un solo ser humano que no haya cometido un solo pecado….? ¿Qué nunca en su vida haya matado a un insecto? ¿Qué nunca haya arrancado un pétalo a una delicada flor? Ellos no son dioses, por eso no importa y no se dan cuenta cuando cometen un acto que no es correcto. Pero a eso se le llama "vivir". Es inevitable que sucedan esas cosas, pero ¿sufrir por cometer un error? ¿No sería mejor perdonarlos y purificar sus almas? Al morir tanto las buenas como las malas personas merecen un descanso eterno, pero tú quieres que estas almas purguen una condena sufriendo un eterno castigo y paguen por cada una de las faltas que cometieron en su vida. Hades lamento decirte que estas equivocado….** – aquel discurso fue interrumpido por la ira del dios de los avernos.

 **¡Guarda silencio! ¡no actúes como si no lo recordaras!** – el golpe de su espada arrojo a la diosa al suelo, de cara a él.

Pero aquello fue detenido por el santo de Pegaso quien ataco al dios, haciendo colapsar su cuerpo contra el muro de mármol. Hades, al verse a punto de ser derrotado, miro en su mano derecha, una pulsera de flores, la cual estaba perdiendo ya los pétalos. Su amada Perséfone se la entrego siglos atrás en ese mismo lugar.

" _ **Nunca dejare de amarte….."**_

 **Perséfone….** – apretó aquel hermoso recuerdo tomando la espada, arrojándola contra esa arpía que le quitara aquello que había amado como a nada. Sin tomar un segundo pensamiento, la lanzo contra el corazón de esa diosa.

 **¡Seiya!** – gritaron los ahí presentes al unísono

El santo de Pegaso, callo muerto, a unos pasos de la diosa. Esta y sus caballeros actuaron por la fuerza del amor…. Sin saber el pecado tan enorme que habían causado.

Hades tenía razón. Sin él…. La destrucción del mundo estaba asegurada.

La diosa de la sabiduría, actuó mas como una humana olvidando cuan necesaria era la muerte en la tierra. No pasaron ni tres días.

En el mundo, se notó la falta de Hades. Los campos de batalla parecían salidos de una pesadilla. Podían ver los cuerpos desmembrados aun moviéndose, rogando por morir o por controlar el inmenso dolor que estaba corriendo por su torrente san guineo. Los médicos no se daban abasto, no había forma de ayudar. En regiones montañosas, el alud de piedra y lodo, no cegaban la vida de las personas que sufrían la agonía de estar con los pulmones llenos de lodo y sangre por la presión. Incluso en algunos lugares, aquellos pobres infelices que eran atacados por un animal, seguían con vida aun siendo devorados. Athena sabia cuán grande había sido su pecado. Y aun cuando había subido al olimpo a implorar ante los otros dioses, estos se negaron a ayudarle. Jactándose que todo pecado tiene una penitencia….

 **Hace eones hiciste algo que detono la ira de Hades, busca en tu interior cual fue ese pecado y entonces, yo mismo, Zeus responderé tu ruego –**

Esa fue la última palabra de su padre tras mandarla de vuelta al mundo mortal.

57 días después de la guerra en el inframundo.

Mansión Kido, Japón

9 agosto.

Regresar de una batalla nunca había sido tan difícil como lo era ahora. Tras la cruel última jugada de Hades, el santo de la constelación del Pegaso había retornado en estado vegetal, o al menos ese era el diagnostico de los médicos de la fundación. Volver a Japón era la única opción, después de todo, aun cuando los santos sobrevivientes la habían recibido de buena manera, Saori, Athena, sabia la verdad de sus corazones.

Entrar a esa mansión, cubierta de mármol y oro, la que tantas veces le trajo alegría, ahora solo le daba dolor y angustia. Se recargo en una columna, justo después de que los sirvientes se marcharan. El peso de su dolor fue imposible de soportar para sus rodillas. Y el mismo rio Aqueronte broto de sus ojos, inundándole con dolor y miedo. Largos y dolorosos caminos tejieron sus lágrimas al vagar por sus pómulos, creando un rio de sufrimiento.

No solo había perdido a sus fieles guerreros, incluido el santo de Pegaso. Sino que también había cometido el error más grande de todos….

Matar al dios de la muerte

Toda guerra tiene una repercusión. Esta contrajo algo que nunca hubieran imaginado…. El mundo perdió a la muerte, al sueño y la capacidad de entrar al inframundo. Con Seiya postrado en una silla de ruedas y aun sellado por el último aliento de Hades, la diosa había perdido aquellos que siempre le daba poder….

La esperanza.

 **¿Qué es lo que debería hacer….?** – suplico agónica frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo completo

Bajo la mirada, dejando caer de sus ojos un rio de dolor y sufrimiento tan agudo como el de una madre que pierde a un hijo. Su boca se sentía amarga cual hierbajo, sus labios secos y ardían al rozarse, su nariz se enrojeció, al igual que sus ojos. Se despojó de sus pulseras, anillos y demás joyas estaba ensimismada cuando sintió una suave caricia en su cabellos, al girar no vio a nadie, sin embargo en el reflejo del espejo, pudo observar a su abuelo.

 **Mi pequeña Saori** \- aquella frase rompió el silencio entre ellos

 **Abu-abuelo** – acoto sintiendo un frio recorrer su cuerpo

 **Debes escucharme, mi pequeña.** – su voz era profunda y firme – **busca el altar de Athena, es el único que puede devolver la muerte a su lugar, alíate con la magia y retorna al momento en que todo cambio** –

 **Abuelo, por favor dime que debo hacer** – suplico al ver como esa figura clara, se desvanecía en el aire

 **No puedo revelarte todo, mi pequeña. Mi tiempo está terminado, solo puedo decirte que el mundo necesita tanto de la muerte, no permitas que el mal acabe con la tierra, el cielo y el inframundo.**

 **Dime que debo hacer, abuelo –** rogo sintiendo un cosmos rodearle y desaparecer en un segundo.

 **Busca al altar de Athena…. Busca al altar de Athena…. Busca al altar de Athena…. Busca al altar de Athena….**

Desapareció del todo dejando a la diosa confundida, mas confundida que nunca.

Al día siguiente.

2 meses después de la batalla del hades.

Hyoga y Shiryu estaban devorando algunos libros que el maestro de Hyoga, Camus mantenía en el templo de acuario. Shun revisaba libro a libro uno donde hablaran del altar de Athena. Ese objeto tendría que estar vinculado a la era del mito de alguna forma. La misma diosa repasaba los diarios de las "antiguas" Athena.

 **Esto debe ser lo más raro que he visto en toda mi vida** – añadió el rubio cisne al ver a la diosa leer con devoción – **es como si no supieras lo que está escrito en esos papeles** –

Añadió con una mirada de extrañeza, era natural pensar que la diosa sabría las exactas palabras que uso ella misma hacía ya muchos siglos atrás. La deidad, paso la página, tras dar un profundo suspiro antes de responder

 **Quizá mi esencia de Athena escribió párrafo a párrafo, pero yo no recuerdo nada de esto…. –**

 **Eso es por culpa de Aioros –**

Una voz que la diosa reconoció les hizo voltear hacia la puerta, Shun no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, aunque a Shiryu y a Hyoga no les hizo del todo gracia.

Kanon el hombre que engaño a un dios, el mismo que intento empapar de sus planes malévolos a su gemelo Saga estaba ahí, sobrevivió a la guerra con la ayuda del cosmos divino de Poseidón. El gran dios de los mares, lo teletransporto un minuto antes de quemarse con el ataque suicida que tomo la vida de Radamanthys.

Con el descaro que lo caracterizaba, se recargo en el hombro de la diosa. Sus ojos, su mirada se mantuvo fija en aquellas letras, causando el asombro de Saori, quien no entendía el idioma en el que estaba escrito.

 **No sabía que supieras el antiguo idioma de los sin cejas** – le dio la vuelta a la pagina

 **¿el idioma de los "sin cejas"?** – parpadeo un par de veces

 **El idioma de Lemuria. Realmente creí que solo Shion y Mu lo entendían en este lugar –**

 **No lo conozco, Kanon. –** explico algo apenada - **¿sabes que es lo que dice?**

 **No del todo, veras….** – señalo una palabra – **esto significa "Secreto" y esto significa "muerte". No pude aprender más, incluso cuando quería hacerlo –**

Cerró sus ojos un instante y recordó a aquella mujer de cabello ondulado, y brillantes ojos. Aquella que para él fue más que una simple maestra.

 **Kanon…. ¿sabrás de alguien que sepa leer todos estos libros?** – el santo de Andrómeda y ahora, guardián de la casa de virgo se acercó a ellos, sacando al géminis de su ensoñación

 **Ahora que Shion y Mu han muerto, solo quedan dos lemurianos que podrían, Kiki fue el aprendiz de Mu, quizás pueda leerlo –**

 **Hablaste de una segunda persona, Kanon ¿de quién se trata?** – cuestiono Hyoga

 **De alguien que nos odia tanto o más que el mismo Hades…. Así que por nuestro bien, si eso es lo que estás buscando en ese libro. Créeme que Altar no ayudara….**

 **¿Altar? ¡Kanon! ¡Debes decirme donde está el altar de Athena!**

 **Athena, con todo respeto. No sabes cómo es ese hombre, y en serio es mejor no hablar con quién juro cortar tu cabeza desde hace años –**

 **¿Ese hombre….?**

 **¿Juro tomar la cabeza de Athena?** – concluyo Shiryu la pregunta de Andrómeda

La diosa se arrodillo frente al antiguo general marino, suplicante por la información. El griego ladeo la vista, no quería, ni estaba dispuesto a ver a su diosa de rodillas ante él, y mucho menos suplicar por ver a alguien quien el, sabia era peligroso. De sus labios escapo un suspiro de resignación, ver los ojos claros de la divinidad aun aguardando por la respuesta del mayor, le hizo poner los ojos en blanco para soltar con mala gana.

 **Si te anuncias nunca te recibirá** – haciendo un mohín de disgusto ladeo el rosto

 **Kanon, necesito que me lleves ahora** – con ternura le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

 **¡Argg!** \- se limpió con desagrado

Los santos de bronce y la misma diosa rieron ante la forma, algo infantil en que Kanon reacciono. Más tarde ese mismo día. Y ya tras cenar y preparar su equipaje, Saori fue a la habitación de Seiya, por primera vez en años, sentía que esos escalones eran aún más largos que caminar desde Aries a piscis.

El eco de sus pisadas era completamente melancólico, a su mente llego el recuerdo de uno de los miles de mitos de su amada Grecia…. Fue realmente como destello de un recuerdo en su mente.

" _ **Yo lo amo…. Algo que tú nunca podrás sentir"**_

" _ **El amor debilita, por ello te hare este favor"**_

Callo de rodillas, aquellas voces se repetían en su mente, como charlajos en las copas de los olivos repitiendo el canto de los amantes olvidados. Dejando a la sabiduría, a media escalera, recargada en el barandal y mirando a esa última puerta. Recupero el paso para ir directo donde el Pegaso estaba.

Recupero su fuerza para girar el pomo de la puerta, estaba decidida a entrar cuando escucho algo….

Dentro de la habitación, estaban Seiya, postrado en la cama y con él, a unos centímetros, el santo femenino de plata; Shaina de ofiuco.

 **¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo esa tarde, después de que consiguieras salvar a Athena de la flecha dorada….**

 _ **¿de qué está hablando?**_ **–** se cuestionó al oír a la italiana

 **Tu cosmos, esa tarde me hizo sentir como si quisieras protegerme de la oscuridad que había dentro de mí –** aparto los cabellos de la frente del castaño - **Seiya, me prometiste que jamás me dejarías caer en las tinieblas del odio, la intriga y la desesperanza-**

Shaina subió sobre el cuerpo del santo de bronce, ante la mirada de Saori. Quien seguía detrás de la puerta entreabierta. Tubo que cubrir su boca al ver a la otra besar los labios de Seiya. Tras eso, ya no hubo ganas de ver al japonés. Simplemente regreso por sus propios pasos.

A la mañana siguiente.

Kanon la esperaba, tan solo con una pequeña maleta colgando de su hombro. El ex marina, tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros con marco dorado, le daban un toque rudo pero, elegante. Saori, mientras tanto tenía que explicarle a su eterno guardián y sirviente, Tatsumi, que no podía acompañarla

 **Pero señorita…. Hace muy poco que este hombre cambio de bando, no creo que sea de fiar…. –**

 **Ya te lo he dicho, confió en Kanon con mi vida, y sé que él me protegerá –** le sonrió para ir donde el santo de géminis

 **Athena, prometo cuidar de ti como nunca antes cuide de nadie –** esa fue su última frase antes de subir a la avioneta que les llevaría con destino incierto.

A 3 horas de vuelo, la joven no pudo evitar preguntar por el curso. Ni el mismo Kanon, quien piloteaba la nave supo decirlo.

 **¿A qué te refieres con "No lo sé"?** – le miro aterrada

 **La persona que buscamos, el santo más sabio entre los 88 santos que protegen a Athena, fue expulsado del santuario por su eminencia hace 18 años –**

 **¿Fue expulsado hace 18 años…? ¿A quién te refieres por su "eminencia"? ¿Acaso fue Saga? –**

 **Ahhh –** soltó un suspiro hondo – **hablo del mismo Shion, él expulso a este hombre…. Ocurrió hace ya 18 años, uno antes de tu nacimiento en esta época. Altar, él solía ser un renegado, igual que Ikki. Con algo de ilusión tonta como Seiya. Je, ese bruto fue capaz de negarse a matar a Shura y dejarle la armadura de capricornio servida en bandeja.**

 **¿Quieres decir que ese hombre iba a ser el caballero de….?**

 **Es quien realmente debía portar la décima armadura dorada. Shion lo detesto por no lograr su cometido. La armadura de altar lo escogió, pero el odiaba la sola idea de pelear en….** – se silenció antes de decirlo

 **Por favor Kanon, dime de que. –**

 **Altar preferiría morir antes de seguir tus órdenes….** –

No hubo más preguntas, no hasta media hora después cuando Kanon vislumbro una especie de muro de cristal. Más parecido a un campo de fuerza que le obligo a tomar los controles del avión.

 **¡Sujétate!** – advirtió segundos antes de que se precipitarán al suelo

La joven le hizo caso, e intento ponerse el cinturón, sin éxito alguno. Durante la caía en picada, ella salió disparada por el estrecho lugar, golpeándose en varias ocasiones. Kanon al percatarse, soltó el control y el abrazo para evitarle un golpe más fuerte.

Salió de la avioneta, abriendo un hueco en la parte izquierda de la misma. Cargando a la diosa para ambos caer sobre la copa de un árbol. El golpe fue duro pero no mortal, aun cuando lo hubiera sido seguirían viviendo debido a la falta de Hades. El dragón del mar, bajo con cuidado, aun teniendo en sus brazos a la peli lila. Sin palabras le pregunto si se encontraba bien, y ella con un gesto afirmo su estado. Al bajar de la enorme secuoya, alguien les aplaudió.

Era un hombre alto, un poco más que Kanon, eso era seguro. Vestía como un antiguo druida, sus ropas, aunque extrañas, eran como ver una obra de arte. Ese bordado en hilo de oro y cristales tan hermosos como nunca antes la chica había visto.

 **Han pasado años, pero sigues siendo duro de matar** – negó para acercarse a Kanon

 **Y tú sigues tan loco como antes –** bajo a Saori, para ir a darle un abrazo al otro hombre

 **Veo que vienes acompañado –**

 **Ella es la diosa Athena…. –**

 **N o, la diosa Athena sigue dormida en el palacio de Zeus, esta –** se acercó a ella – **No eres una diosa, que tengas parte de su cosmos no te hace una diosa, de hecho puedo ver en tus ojos cuan insegura y molesta puedes llegar a ser.** – negó quitándose la capucha revelando el rostro de un hombre aún más bello que el mismo Afrodita de Piscis o el mismo Narciso.

8


End file.
